Sang Hu Tere
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Set it after Abhijeet ki atit ki raaz...He was badly in need of a friend...n she was there for him,to reduce his tension,his lonliness...his blushing angle...a stupid abhirika one short :)


"MAIN ABHIJEET KO CHAHNE LAGI THI"

"MAIN ABHIJEET KO CHAHNE LAGI THI"

That one line was echoing around him from the moment Daya,ACP and Freddy left his home. He was standing near the window, looking at the moon and thinking about the last few weeks. Everything was okay. ACP sir asked him to rejoin CID, Freddy asked him for a party. And Daya! What to say about him. He's such a darling of him. But whatever it was, right at that moment only one name…just only one name was hitting his brain. Well he is smart enough to ignore that,But what about that question which wasn't allowing him to forget that name. A question, WHY?WHY HAD SHE DONE IT?DID SHE REALLY LOVED HIM THAT MUCH.

"kya koi kisi se etna payar kar sakta hai,ki apni jaan de de?"he thought "sayad. Par kya koi aisey insane se etna payar kar sakta hai,jisne use dhoka dia ho? Ye jante hue bhi ki…maine use dhoka dia,usne mere liye apni jaan de di"

He closed his one face appeared infornt him.a face of her.a face full of pain,a face having the satisfaction for a certain reason which is unknown to him. He opened his eyes with a jerk.

"kahi mai bhi toh usse….nahi ye keisey ho sakta bhi pata nhi kya soch raha hu"

"mujhe kisi se bat karma chahiye is bare kis se?or mai bat kya karu?ku karu?"

"usne mujhe apne faidey k liye ue kia…par mere liye usne apni jaan.."

"do I really like her?"

"uff,ye sar dard"He closed his eyes at that moment he heard a knock on door.

"khula hai"

1-2 minutes hadn't felt anyone around him.

"keisey ho"a voice gained his attention. It was her. But right at that moment was he really wanted her company. He didn't know he loved being with her,no matter how upset or tensed he is. He took sometimes to answer her by that time she was standing beside looked at her and smiled.

"thik hu"

"tumhe dekh ke toh aisa nhi lagta"

"acha kya lagta hai mujhe dekh ke tumhe"He asked simply but she got nervous.

"nahi,mera matlab …tmhari tabiyat thik nhi lag rhi hai"

"tum yaha" he asked looking at the sky.

"ku?nahi ana chahiye tha?"she was confused.

"maine aisa toh nhi kaha"

She couldn't understand why he was behaving like was complete silence for she let him to take his waited for his response.

"Tarika"

"hm"

"Can I hug you?" still looking at the sky.

"Wha….."she knowing should she protest or not, after all they were not in official ! he hadn't held her hand now he is demanding to hug her!Demanding! no he just asked she knew,he wouldn't force why he was asking this type of he mean? No,she knew him for the last 5 he did flirt,but she never found him in that way.

He looked at was staring was confused,was she asking him to hug her or her face was looked moment he started to crush himself for asking her such a stupid looked took a step was her nervousness increased as he hugged closed her eyes to feel his cozy hug,but it turns into a passionate one after some was tensed what made him to behave like she placed her hands on his back in order to hug him closed his eyes felt her for the first all he wanted to do was,a attempt to forget all those worse time when he closed his eyes he didn't see her,instead of her he see his blushing angle.

Some more minutes were still in each other hugs.

"Abhijeet"she was the first to break the silence.

"hm"he hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"hm'he nodded.

Again silence.

"Did he missed me so much?"she asked herself. "no,I know you very well 's must be something"she thought.

He left her and without speaking any word he moved towards hall sat on moved towards him and stood beside him.

"I am,,,m,,,sorry"he rested his head on his palms.

"Sorry ku?"

He looked at her.

"Beitho"he proposed.

She sat beside him.

"Kya hua Abhijeet?paresan ho?"

"pata nahi"

"kya?Abhijeet,tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na?"

"tumse kuch …kuch..share karma ?"

"Abhijeet ismei puchne ki kya bat hai?ham toh dost hai dost toh hotehi hai dukh dard batne k liye"

"hm"he nodded.

She smiled.

"Ab batao,kya hua?"

"Tum naraj nahi higi na?"

"Main ku nraj hongi?"

"promise na"

"ok baba,nhi hongi,pakka."

He looked away.

"Do you think,…"

"I think what Abhijeet?'

"Maya loved me"

"What?she loved you"She asked him.

"I asked,do u think?'

" achanak se aisaa ku laga?"

"Kuki usne kaha"

"kya kaha?"

"ki wo mujhe chahne lagi thi"

"kab?"

"Martey waqt"

"kya?"  
"par wo martey waqt ye ku kahegi?"

"Usne mere liye apni jaan de di"he looked at her "ku?"

she was totally taken couldn't understand what to say and what to a moment she started to feel at next moment she realized,she was no why would she feel insecure?Was she mean?No she wasn't.

"Usne tumhare liye apni jaan di matlab?"

He again remembered that scene.

"Uske bhai ne mujhpe goli …o….bich mei a gai…u,,usne martey waqt kaha…ki…."

"Kaha ki?"

"wo mujhe chahne lagi thi"

"Nahi,ye mai kya keh raha hu?Pata nahi Tarika kya samjhegi?Kya soch rahi hogi mere bare mei"he looked at her while thinking this.

"Nahi mai ye sab batey use nahi keh sakta,bhalei hum don one ekdusre ko aj tak apne dil ki bat nhi batai ho,par ham dono jantey hai,ki hum ek dusre ke liye kya maine rakhte hai"

He got tears in his eyes.

"Agar usne mujhe galat samjha toh?Maine weisehi use ketna taklif diay agar bata dia ki wo mujhe bohot yad a rahi hai,toh pata nahi use ketna bura lagega"he thought.

"Tarika ji choriye na ye sab beithiye,mai apke liye garma garam chai banake lata hu"Saying this he stood up.

She held his hand and stood up before he could proceed .

"kuch kehna hai tumhe mujhse?"

"Nahi toh"

"bat adhuri ku chori?"

"Bat?Bat toh khatam ho gai"

"Idhar dekho meri taraf"

He turned.

"mujhse keh saktey ho"

"tum sun paogi?"

"Ku nahi?Dost hu na mai tumhari"

"Dost se bhi barker"

"Bus dost yad rahko,toh tumhe apni bat share karne mei asani hogi"She smiled.

He moved towards window.

"pehle ye batao,kya wo sach mei mujhse payar kar sakti thi?"

"Main keisey toh use muskil se do tin bar hi dekha toh tumhe pata ho ga na?"

"agar mujhe pata hota payar kya hai,toh ajtak flirt nhi karta rehta"he she blushed.

"uska beartav keisa tha tumhare sath?I mean tumhari care karti thi"

"haan, electric shock lagwati thi mujhe,pagal banana ka medicine deti thi"

He was smiling,but she was getting emotional.

"arey,please bhul jao,,wo sab,,ab mai hu na tumlogo ke sath,kya socha,,,etni jaldi chor dunga use salunke ka pich?"

"abhijeet tum bhi na"She smiled through tears.

"par martey waqt koi jhut bhi toh nhi bolta"He became serious again.

"toh wo sach keh rahi thi,ismei kya hai?"

"tum samajh nahi rhi ho yar,kisi ne jaan de di mere liye"

"tumhara bartav keisa tha uske sath?"she asked him teasingly.

"mera?Normal tha"

"Normal!apki normal mujhe pata hai"

"sach mei yar,par tum ye sab ku puch rahi yaha etne tension mei hu,or tumhe majak sujh raha hai"he was hurt.

"Oh,sorry"she apologized.

"hm"

"Par tum tensed ku ho?"

"pata hai Tarika,har kisi k pass crime karne ka ek reason hota hai,uke pass bhi apne bhai ko bachana chahti thi"

"haan toh?"

"phir bhi crime toh crime hota logo se anjane mei crime ho jata hai,unki bat alag hota jo jaan bujhke kare,waja chahe job hi ho,nafrat ho jati hai etney salo mei etne criminal dekhe ki nafrat karma bhi yad nhi raha kisi se"

"Maya se nafrat kartey the na tum bohot"

"Haan,uske waja se alag hua mai tumsab ,tumne aisa ku kaha ki karta tha?"

"Main ab bhi karta hu"

"Acha?"her voice was calm.

"Nahi karta,kar na chahta hu,par kar nahi bhi mere upar kiye hue julm k bare mei sochta hu,toh nafrat hone lagti tab hi wo scene yad a jati hai,,,,,,"

"Nafrat nahi kar saktey….Payar kar saktey ho"

"tum kya keh rahi ho?"

"jo pucha jawab do,payar kar saktey ho"

"PAYAR!nafrat nhi kar sakta,manta hu,lekin payar?wo bhi nahi hoga mujhse"

"Tumhe uski bohot yad ata hai na?"  
He nodded.

"Bhul ne ki koshish kartey ho?"

"haan"

"jantey ho Abhijeet,hum agar kuch bhulna chahe toh wo batey hame jayada yad ata behtar ye hota hai,,,ki hum use bhul ne ki koshish karma chor de,or use apne dil mei kisi kone mei basa le"

"ye mumkin nhi bhul jana chahta hu wo sab"

"chah kar bhi nhi bhul paoge"

"tum mujhe hosla de ne k waja…"

"Main jhuti ans nhi deti kisiko"

"tum kena kay chahti ho?"

"usse nafrat nhi kar nhi kar saktey,par RESPECT toh kar sakte ho na?"

"matlab?"

"kisi ne tumhari jaan bachai,tum uske shukarguzar toh ho na,is hisab se use respect karma toh banta hai na"

"sayad respect already karta hu"

"huh?"

"thank you Tarika,thank you so much,tumne meri tension khatam kar hai wo mujhe bohot yad a rahi thi….toh mujhe laga …nafrat toh mai kar nhi pa rah tha…toh kahi payar toh nhi kar beitha usse…"

"Abhijeet!"

"arey nhi baba,respect!RESPECT KARTA HU MAI meri jindagi bachane k liye usne apni jaan jo di"

"etne sab kuch kia usne mere sath,,,phir bhi mai usse nafrat nhi kar sakta…"

"Abhijeet mere ek bat manoge?Agar uske payar ki respect karte ho na,toh use maf kar do…"

"tum ye keh rahi ho?Tum kar paogi maf use?"

"nahi"

"mujhse keh rahi ho"

"Payar tumse karti thi wo,,,,sayad isse uski atma ko shanti tume bhi"

"mai koshish karunga"

"Good"she smiled.

"tumhe koi problem toh nahi hogi na?'

"mujhe ku koi problem hogi?"

"jane do,tum toh kuch samajhtihi nahi kabhi"he smiled.

"acha?main nahi samajhti"

"or nahi toh kay"

"abhi etne sare batey kisne samjhaya tumhe?"

"sach mei pboblem nhi hogi tumhe"He gave her his killer look

"Abhijeet"she was blushing badly… "tumhe jab bhi kuch share karma ho,tum kar saktey know,kuch kehne se kabhi taklif nahi hoti,taklif tab hoti hai,jab apne humse kuch chupatey hai"she smiled.

"I promise mai tumse kabhi kuch nahi chupaunga"

"Acha?wo ku?"

"Arey abhi toh apne kaha,apno se kuch nhi bhi toh apke apne hi hai"

"Acha,wo keisey"

"Abhi bhi kuch nhi samajhti ye toh"he thought.

"Hum apke dost hai dost toh apne hi hotey hai na"

"Acha?...toh,,,"

"ah ah,rehne do,jayada dimag mat kharch karo…jane do…arey huh,chai toh bhul hi gaya"

"rehne do,Abhijeet,mai chalti hu,phir kabhi"

"nhi ,,,plz,,,,bus 5 minutes"

"Abhijeet maa papa a rahe hai,mujhe unhe receive karne airport jana hai"

"Acha,,,sasu…mere matlab…tumahare parents a rahe hai?ye…ye toh bohot achi bat hai"

"hai na?jabse unhe pata chala mere kidnapping k bare mei tab se milne k liye bechain hai"

"Acha hai…mil lo..mu..mujhe nhi milwaogi apne mama papa se?"

"haan Abhijeet kun hi,unhe ane toh mai chalti hu,Bye"

"Bye,Unhe mera namastey kehna"

"ok baba"

She was at the threshold ..she turned..

"Abhijeet"

"huh?"

"Apna khayal rakhna…or mujhe aj bohot acha laga…tumne apni dil ki bat mujhse share ki"saying this she left without waitng for an answer.

He was then smiling stupidly.

"mujhe bhi acha laga…..TARIKA JI"

AN/,,,m sorry for m unwanted mistakes

I cant do anything about those missing words…

PLEASE REVIEW

KK


End file.
